Talk:Ellie Langford
Bracelet? Was having a discussion about Dead Space 2 on another site. Someone pointed out that Ellie is wearing a bracelet with Unitology writing on it. We could make out I F E from the screenshot we had. Someone want to try and find out what the whole thing says?' 03:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC)' This is a bit of a dumb question, but does anybody know who the voice actress is? 02:45, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sonita Henry according to IMDB.com GrimmShadows 04:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Incorect info this paragraph has incorrect info. "During the Necromorph outbreak aboard the Sprawl, Ellie managed to fend off several Necromorphs until she was saved by Isaac Clarke. It appeared that she was trying to reach the government sector, the location of the Red Marker." She wasnt saved by Isaac, she nearly shot him while fighting off necromorphs also it was the black marker that was in the government sector, red marker was destroyed in the first game Technically, while the marker was black, it wasn't THE black marker, it is actually identified as Marker 3A, one of at least twelve different markers. 01:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Nelo Angelo In the Graphic Novel Salvage it's revealed that they found fragments of the red marker. I haven't finshed the game yet but from what I've seen/heard It looks like those fragments were brought to the sprawl and put together. Also it's been hinted that there's more then one Red Marker most likely Marker A2. GrimmShadows 04:08, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Wow, isn't she hot. Pigtails are optional. if anyone is pissed off by this, just say. No dead space 2 here in the philippines yet, i have to wait......15:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC)15:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC)~~ What if we just start calling the marker in DS2 the Uber Marker, I mean come on that thing was huge, though I have no clue if the original Black Marker is of equal size. 17:12, January 29, 2011 (UTC) 'Incorrect Info' If you find the audio logs she was actually in the CEC leading a group of 30 people with a guy named Caleb(?). Eventually everyone she was with died and then she met up with Isaac. ~~Squireyoung~~ eye After Ellie lost her eye from stross, the damaged eye occasionally switches. Atleast for PC. im not sure if im right but it seems her character-model has the right eye damaged while her cutscenes has the left eye damaged. The location of the eyepatch did not change in the game, it is merely displaying the holographic display in the players point of view. If you looked at it from Issacs point of view, you would realise that the lost eye is in the correct position. also Isaac's eye, despite being stabbed by a needle, is fully intact at the final seen. both eyes i might add. Isaac's eye is fine, because the needle went through the very center of his eye, which has no feeling and has no lasting damage when properly pierced, doctors do a similar procedure all the time. The procedure causes terror, as a needle is drawing close to your eye, but if properly done, causes no pain. The reality of this is shown if you miss the blue core during the needle scene, you stab into Isaac's eye and miss the blue circle. Also, Ellie was stabbed with a screwdriver, whereas, Isaac had a proper needle. ~Nelo Angelo Doesn't seem to switch from my screen. And about her eye, I'm sure she can get a new eye. I mean, they are 400 years in the future right? ~~CEC JAKX~~ ^ Hell, she might even land herself one o' them cybernetic ones. Like the Six-Million-Dollar-Man, or Spike Spiegel, if she's lucky, Mrbear420 02:55, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Isaac & Ellie in the future? This may seem like a silly thing to say, but maybe Isaac and Ellie will develop a relationship in the future? Maybe in the next game? Cause from seeing Isaac going through Dead Space 2, he was having a very difficult time letting go of Nicole, even if it was the Marker talking to him than herself. Despite the Marker using Nicole against him to lure him in, it kind of made him let her go in a way, if you think about it. But even when he let her go after destroying his Dementia, he seemed to give up and accept death waiting, that is until Ellie came back and saved him. Isaac can't see Nicole anymore, since his dementia is gone, which could then help him even further with moving on, and maybe develop a relationship with Ellie. However, this is just a thought. We will have to wait and see. ~~CEC JAKX~~ January 30, 2011 (EST) He presents an excellent point, I was like O.O when the marker made Isaac have an epithany, and I could definetly see a relationship developing between them, nothing draws two people together like surviving an alien murder spree. :) 06:41, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Lol Exactly! It almost made me tear up on the part when Isaac let Ellie go on that Gunship. You could see a bond developing obviously by the way he acted before and after letting her go on the ship. "I couldn't save Nicole, But I can save you.." - Isaac. Even on Ellies side, she was sad he let her go. But come on, she came back for him man! lol Ellie is awesome. ~~CEC JAKX~~ January 31, 2011 (EST) No se, pero Ellie tiene no más que 29 años y Isaac casí tiene 50. Diferencia de edades muy grande. --LBCCCP 21:04, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Future? love Isaac - Ellie simple.......... (Tricell February 24 -02-11) Yeah but what about the whole thing with Ellie wearing a unitology bracelet, so she could betray him. Also, they people mentioned her health bar being zero when they climb in the ship, so what if she turns out to be a hallucination and Isaacs dementia is not cured. I'm probably wrong but I'm looking at all the possibilities because for some reason i don't think the people that made the game will end dead space 2 with such a happy ending. -Nick, February 27, 2011 Nick, about the Unitology bracelet she had: maybe someone gave that to her? She did say there was Unitologists in her crew, never shutting up about the Marker. So maybe one of those Unitologists were her friend and gave it to Ellie as a gift, Maybe that guy Kaleb in the audio logs?? Also, Ellie couldn't have been a hallucination, theres no way simply because Isaac destroyed his dementia completely after destroying Nicole and the Marker. Ellie's health bar probably wasn't synced to the Astro suit she was wearing, covering her other rig. I'm pretty sure she is alive Nick. - CEC JAKX, March 5, 2011 To CEC JAKX word dude, and i love the way that he says bye. "So uh...Bye" Nick, I had the very same thought after reading this. We're not sure that Isaac cured his dementia. For all we know, he cured his hallucinations of Nicole! But as for the marker? I don't think hes cured it. This "No health" thing you guys are talking about. There is a survivor encounter on the USG Ishimura where Isaac spots a crying woman (This is before Kyne shuts off oxygen). There is a body laying next to her, and the body looks EXACTLY like her. Plus, if you look at her rig, there is no health. It could be the same with Ellie. Isaac Clarke could very much be insane. The game is complicated when you bring up the point of hallucination. The whole game could be a hallucination. Maybe Ellie was killed when Stross stabbed her, and then afterwards, she becomes a hallucination. Nobody really knows. We just have to wait until Dead Space 3. I just found this bit of info interesting. It is evident, and it even says on Isaacs profile, that he is the most destructive person in the series. He DID technically destroy the colony, the USG Ishimura, and the Sprawl. Even after destroying the whole Titan station, does he feel guilt? Does he realize what he did? No. All he cares about is getting out.Iluvnecromorphs:) 00:49, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Umm, first of all Kyne didn't shut off the Oxygen in the Ishimura in Dead Space 1. That was Challus Mercer, the crazy unitologist that made the Hunter. I just don't see how Ellie could be a hallucination, how come stross got hit by her afterwards? How did Isaac get into government sector? How did he escape the sprawl? Also, Isaac did not destroy the sprawl, that was the reactor from overheating." - CEC JAKX Yeah, sorry for mixing the names up. Innocent mistake. And why are you asking all these "How" questions. We don't know. We can't say anything for sure. I mean..We didn't know that Nicole was a hallucination in Dead Space until the very end. We didn't know that the USG Ishimura survived the explosion in the first Dead Space until we revisited it in Dead Space 2. And yes, Isaac did TECHNICALLY destroy the Sprawl (Note the word technically). And if that's wrong, then that trvia fact on Isaac Clarkes page is wrong.Iluvnecromorphs:) 05:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Bite wound? When Issac and Ellie were flying away in the final cutscene, it seemed the camera focused on her arm, and Issac was kinda staring at the bite wound. The skin looked a little like a necromorph's skin too. Possibly infected? Issac was bit multiple times throughout the entire game, if it was possible she was infected then so is Issac lol. You have to be dead in order to become a Necromorph Qsvgxn 03:42, January 31, 2011 (UTC) In the opening scene Franco starts transforming into a slasher while he is still alive. Yeah, but an Infector attacks and transforms Franco while he's still alive. Ellie is just wounded. At the end of the game Isaac is just checking to see if there are no necromorphs inside the ship. If you look at his body when he sees Ellie you can see he lets out a sigh of relief. He was just paranoid that Ellie wasn't actually there.El Inspector 05:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Franco is not transformed while still alive. The Infector pierced his brain, killing him instantly and allowing the transformation to begin quickly enough to seem like he was still alive during the process. They wouldn't be called Necro''morphs if they could be made from live bodies. Qsvgxn 12:44, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Wrong! He WAS alive when he was transformed. The probiscis stabbed just barely touching his brain, he was obvioulsy is pain, plus, how could he hold onto Isaac if he was dead. Now I think it's reasonable to say he died during the transformation.Dinosaurfan1 21:07, February 24, 2011 (UTC) There is no evidence that he was dead when a large needle like appendage pierced into his cranial cavity? Dude, he clearly died because it STABBED HIM IN THE HEAD. You think the infectors just penetrate a few inches in? The force required to pierce the skull in that manner would ensure that whatever the object was would be at LEAST a few inches into his brian. Besides, as soon as he was dead the transormation would begin, if you notice, when he starts transforming (which is immediately), his grip on Isaac shifts slightly from one of, "hey, come with me man, I'm here to help", to one of, "hey, you ain't goin nowhere so i can kills you." 22:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) the bite wounds are from stross watch this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rc_M7hCjLxY&feature=related at 12:09 of the video ellie will speak to isaac telling him that stross bit her . Makatology You do have to be dead to become a necromorph, the necromorphs are basically evolved zombies. The real question is; what happened to Teidman and does he really count as a necromorph? 00:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC)Nelo Angelo Personally, i think that Teidman wasn't a necromorph, all the necros except Nicole, and shes more of a hallucination, dont talk to you more like groan and nom on your face, Tiedman was lucid enough to rant at you, and he looked more burned alive than necro'd Teidman wasn't mutated in any way. He was severely burned by the innitial release of energy from the marker. If no one noticed franco was also stabed in the chest, witch means that he could have bled out in seconds. so i do agree with Qsvgnxn, he was dead wen he was transformed. The reason why Franco slumped over is because he was dead! When you die while standing up, you fall backwards or forwards. Franco falled forward. And the reason for his expression..Well, he doesn't pause for a moment, and look at you. His death merely happened in a split second. In that split second, he had time to show expression. But I was amazed at how quickly he transformed, only a split second after his demise. The game never showed that before. In Dead Space, the bodies that are transformed are LONG dead. If you ask me, this scene just showed how extremely fast the bacteria works. Also, why is this being discussed? Aren't we discussing the bite on Ellies arm?Iluvnecromorphs:) 01:33, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Empty RIG Hopefully we will not have another "Edit War" over that thing. It's red. Astro Suit '''is' empty though since it's not synced. 23:20, February 23, 2011 (UTC) How? So can some one explain how ellie managed to get her eye ball riped out and survive? She was clearly stabed in the eye so im just wandering.Clicks126 19:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :As long as the screwdriver didn't hit the brain she could survive quite easily; blood flow to that particular area is (relatively) low and pain receptors in the area are also minimal, decreasing the likelihood of death via shock or blood loss. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:21, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Trivia or personality or SOMETHING The article should mention teh fact that Ellie is obvious as good if not better than Isaac when it comes to dealing with the necromorphs. She went around the entire sprawl without even a suit, and yet she survived all the way to the end. The only time she was seriously injured was when stross stabbed her in the eye, which shouldn't really count considering that stross probably ambushed her from behind. Also considering the fact that stross was of an average male build while Ellie was of an average female build, meaning he was stronger than her. Im going to disagree. Yes she is a badass, but she only got out of CEC because of her partner in the first place, which is where we met her later locked behind a gate. She was taken out by a nerdy scientist, I mean Stross just jumped on her and that was it for her. Not to mention Isaac did almost the entire events of the game, she would have been dead much faster then Isaac, saying she is better then Isaac who has a whole nother' game under his belt is stupid. And her rig was either red or zero exactly by the end of the game, and thats while fighting off less things then Isaac was.JokersFlame 00:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I didn't say she was a badass, i said her skills were noteworthy. "She only got out of CEC because of her partner". Oh, i guess you mean that she didn't move at all and was carried by someones else. In actuality he volunteered to stay behind not because he had to, but because he was already wounded. Now about the fact that she was taken out by Stross, try to use your mind dude. Do you think they were facing each other and stross said, "hey ellie, now i'm gonna take your eye out, get ready, ok?" In all probability stross jumped her from behind. Also, stross is a man, and is stronger than Ellie off the bat because they both had the average build of their sexes. Coupling this witht he fact that he was on top of her using gravity speaks for itself in regards to stross' taking of her eye. About Isaac doing most of the events...so you assume that whenever Isaac left Ellie, she made her way to the employee lounge where she had tea and biscuits? No dude, she was still IN the sprawl during a NECROMORPH outbreak. Do you think all of the necromorphs just ignored all the other humans and went straight for Isaac? Lastly, unless you show me that you played the entire game through (even on normal) without getting your rig red, then it really doesnt matter that hers was red. I'll admit that it was kind of hyperbolic to say that she may be better then Isaac, but its still noteworthy that she survived. I mean, Hammond was a trained secuirty specialist and he got put down on the Valor. I'm just saying that it should be noted that she possessed extraordinary skills when dealing with necromorphs considering the fact that she did not have an vacuum sealed armored suit, only has a plasma cutter in her arsenal, and did not possess stasis and/or kinesis. btw when you want to use an apostraphe to indicate the cutting out of letters in a word, you usually put said apostrophe in place of the ommitted letter e.g. nother' is actually 'nother A bit irrelevant, but "tea and biscuits"? Yes, that is axactly what I think. Simply because it is NOT scripted in the game that she was attacked. What about those rooms you meet Ellie and Stross in? Like the one you're in before you activate the Nuclear Fission reactor. You don't get attacked in there. So as long as Ellie stays in there, why would she be attacked? (Other then that psychopath Stross who had me bend my ass backwards the whole f*cking game just so he can stab me). At least in Dead Space, Kendra would say "I hear something moving out there." And hey, what's up with that? That pissed me off. In the Ishimuara, I always got the feeling that Kendra or Hammond didn't do a DAMN THING. Every single message is about "Hey! Thanks for fixing thi- Oh wait. There's another problem. Go here, then go here, and fix that, but then you have to go here to get something to fix it, and then you have to fix it" For all we know, Kendra and Hammond could just be up on the bridge, chilling, and munching on KFC, deliberately making up problems. We can't know, because its not scripted in the game. There aren't any logs from her saying "I JUST GOT ATTACKED! But I took care of them!" What about Stross? How do you think he managed to survive everything? Babbling on and on, and yelling out loud about a bunch of nonsense wouldn't attract a single necromorph to kill him? Something I would have liked to see in Dead Space 2 would maybe be fighting alongside Ellie. We don't know if shes a bad ass, simply because the rooms we leave her in are..Well..Basically safe houses.Iluvnecromorphs:) 01:20, March 20, 2011 (UTC) name based on David Langford? i noticed that Daina's page states that her name may be inspired by Ursula Le Guin, is it perhaps worth noting that Ellie's name could perhaps be based on David Langford, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Langford